


En Español, si quieres.

by speakerryan



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - 20th-21st c., Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Foreign Language, M/M, i wrote it at midnight when i couldn't sleep., so if there are errors ........ there's my excuse., this is.....so short i am sorry.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speakerryan/pseuds/speakerryan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ted almost shook his head, feeling the need to tell Marco that, <i>no, I understand, let me try again, <b>I'm Hispanic too, you know</b></i>, but he gave in. </p><p>(A Crubio one-shot.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	En Español, si quieres.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the notable debate where Marco Rubio accused Ted Cruz of not speaking Spanish – and Ted Cruz replied in Spanish, but with an error or two. 
> 
> This is not reflective of my political views. 
> 
> Translations for Spanish are in the notes at the end.

"No, no. You need to use /tú/. Usted is formal."

Ted's brows furrowed a bit, the corners of his lips turning a tad downwards. He nodded. "Yes. Yes, of course, I know. Tú, informal, usted, formal."

Marco couldn't help but give that smile of his, a small laugh escaping him. "You mustn't have it down if you keep using usted when you're not supposed to."

Opening his mouth to defend himself, the words never came as Ted was stopped by Marco shaking his head.

"No, how about we move onto something else instead?"

Ted almost shook his head, feeling the need to tell Marco that, _no, I understand, let me try again, **I'm Hispanic too, you know,**_ but he gave in. He gestured at Marco and gave a sigh. He _did_ agree to this himself. "Alright. Then you tell me something and I'll reply. Go."

Marco gave a nod of agreement, lifting a hand to rub his mouth as he thought. It took a moment but he shifted on the couch once he got it. The Cuban cleared his throat. "Okay. No estoy de acuerdo con la presidencia de Obama. ¿Y tampoco estás de acuerdo?"

Simple.

"Mhm, no estoy de acuerdo. Él no maneja bien las situaciones de hoy." Ted almost faltered but, hey, he did know Spanish, and after all, he did only need to practice a bit. 

That smile returned to Marco's face. "¡Exactamente! Pero...creo que una presidencia de Hillary Clinton no sería mejor que la de Obama. ¿Sí?"

"Sí," Ted began, "ella mienta–"

"–Miente."

"...Miente demasiado. No es calificado–"

"–Calificada."

Ted cleared his throat. Having every small thing be corrected was not appreciated. "Gracias." It was a strained thank you. "Eh...no es califica _da_ ," he repeated, putting an emphasis on the correct ending, "para guiar este país."

"¡Genial!" Marco reached forward and gave Ted's shoulder a light hit. "See, I knew it wouldn't take too much to remember the language."

Ted's lips curled into that same small smile with which Marco was too familiar. "I told you I knew Spanish."

"Ay," Marco raised his hands in defense, "y nunca te dudaba, si soy hombre honesto." He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "It was the competition, y'know, and I had to take advantage of what I could..." His eyes turned up to Ted's face. "You're my friend, Ted. I know you speak Spanish. But, you _are_ a bit rusty..."

Ted rolled his eyes, reaching forward to slap Marco's knee but there was no harshness to it. He still had a hint of that smile on his face. "Don't compliment me just to insult me!"

Marco grinned, shrugging his shoulders. "¿Qué puedo decir? ¡Sabes que es la verdad!"

"Y dudo que me vayas a dejar convencerte de lo contrario," Ted countered, raising a brow. He got a small shake of a head as response. Sigh. Stubborn Little Marco. 

"Let's stop arguing, then." 

(It was hardly arguing – it was bickering, if anything.)

"Yeah. ...Yeah, y'know," Ted opened his arms, gesturing with his fingers for Marco to accept the offered embrace, "I missed you, Marco. The campaigning, it–"

Scooting over so he could comfortably reach, Marco wrapped his arms around the other man. "I know," Marco cut him off, settling down against Ted's chest and letting his head rest on his shoulder. "It came between us. But, está bien. Ha terminando – para mí, al menos."

Ted nodded, tightening his arms around him. Ah, it'd been a while. "And you did well."

Marco almost laughed at that. His campaign didn't exactly go well. But, no matter. It wasn't important now. 

Ted couldn't help but notice Marco leaning heavier than usual against him. Not that...he cared. It was nice, and it had been a while. But he tried to pay no attention. Instead, he only focused on the man in his arms and trying to stop the fluttering of his heart in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations (I'm not a native speaker, so if I made errors, please correct me):
> 
>  **Tú** = you (informal)  
>  **Usted** = you (formal)  
>  **No estoy de acuerdo con la presidencia de Obama. ¿Y tampoco estás de acuerdo?** = I don't agree with Obama's presidency. And you don't agree either?  
>  **No estoy de acuerdo. Él no maneja bien las situaciones de hoy.** = I don't agree. He doesn't manage the situations of today well.  
>  **¡Exactamente! Pero... creo que una presidencia de Hillary Clinton no sería mejor que la de Obama. ¿Sí?** = Exactly! But... I think that a presidency of Hillary Clinton wouldn't be better than that of Obama. Yeah?  
>  **Sí, ella miente demasiado.** = Yeah, she lies too much.  
>  **Gracias.** = Thank you.  
>  **No es calificada para guiar este país.** = She isn't qualified to lead this country.  
>  **¡Genial!** = Great!  
>  **Y nunca te dudaba, si soy hombre honesto.** = And I never doubted you, if I'm an honest man.  
>  **¿Qué puedo decir? ¡Es la verdad!** = What can I say? It's the truth!  
>  **Y dudo que me vayas a dejar convencerte de lo contrario.** = And I doubt you're going to let me convince you otherwise.  
>  **Está bien. Ha terminado – para mí, al menos.** = It's okay. It's over – for me, at least. 
> 
>  
> 
> _If you liked it, please leave kudos and/or comment – it'd make my day. Thank you!_


End file.
